Welcome to HPL
by asebi
Summary: Harry needs a break. Good thing it's Easter Monday and he can see his grandkids. Written for R11 of S2 of the QLFC. No pairings.


Written for Round 11 of Season 2 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition as Beater 1 for the Falmouth Falcons.

**Word Count:** ~!000

**Disclaimer:** No money in mah pockets.

**A/N:** I don't even know man. Set in year 2041. Harry is 60. Lily Luna is 34. Technology has reached a point where the Wizarding community can pass stuff off as fancy-shmancy pieces of tech. That is all. (Still no teleportation though)

* * *

><p>.x.x.<p>

* * *

><p><em>April 22 – Easter Monday<em>

Harry narrows his eyes suspiciously at his daughter. Lily, at thirty-four years of age, is just as mischievous as she was at four, though she is now smarter about it. Harry knows better, though, knows that look, and knows that nothing good can come of it. Nothing good for him, anyway.

They're driving, which should have been Harry's first hint; there weren't many places where they'd bother with the car. But Harry tried not to think about that possibility. In fact, since the place opened ten years ago, he'd taken an active role in pretending it didn't exist. Some days, he still cursed Draco for talking him into agreeing to lend out his name, but what's done is done, and at least he'll rest easy knowing that any royalties he gets goes straight into a good cause.

It's not until they're nearly there that Harry finally says anything.

"Lily…"

"Dad."

"Where _exactly_ are we going?" Harry asks, a false sense of calm in his voice that he doesn't quite feel.

Lily laughs, her smile bright, and it's times like these that Harry is reminded of her mother.

"It's been ages since I've gotten a day off, and the kids have been wanting to go to the Park, so I thought we'd all go together. I know you've been wanting to spend time with them as well."

The Park. Harry feels his stomach drop. Of course. Lily turns and grins at him then, a half smirk he knows she picked up from Draco. Merlin knows they've certainly bonded. Two Slytherin peas in a pod.

"Yes, but I was thinking some place like at home."

"Well, you aren't about to tell them no _now_ are you?" Lily glances into the rearview mirror at her three sons, currently playing on little handheld Muggle devices that are, as far as Harry is concerned, miracle workers.

Harry sighs. Because she's right. It's not like she doesn't know about his weakness for his grandchildren. He's pretty sure the whole of Britain knows about his weakness for them.

.x.x.

The Park, as it has somehow come to be known, has become the pride of Wizarding Britain, and the bane of Harry's existence. And really, there's only one person he can blame for it.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the atrocious amusement park, Harry contemplated just Disapparating, Statute of Secrecy be damned. But then Eric asks him if he would ride the Dragon with him and really, Harry can't deny his grandson anything.

"_Welcome one and all to Harry Potter Land! Live the adventures the Great Chosen One has lived! Experience the magic that is Harry Potter!"_

Harry cringed at the loud voice echoing at the entrance. Lily laughs before pulling out the little wristbands. She hands one to Harry before securing the others around each of her boys.

"All right, do we remember the rules?"

"Don't wander off on our own," Eric says.

"Don't pull pranks on strangers," George says.

"Always stay near you or Grandpa," Will says.

"Good. Now let's go inside."

.x.x.

"Let's go to this one first!"

"No fair! Why do you always get to choose first?"

"I'm the oldest!"

"Well, I'm the youngest, and I think I should go first this time!"

Harry sighs as George and Will argue over who got to choose the rides first. Someone tugs on his shirt and Harry looks down at Eric.

"Can we go on the Dragon?" he asks

Harry blinks at him then nods. "All right, then, let's go ride the Dragon first, shall we?"

George and Will both stop.

"Since neither of you could decide," Harry says, "we'll go with Eric's choice first."

.x.x.

At sixty, Harry considers himself in great shape. He could still battle it out with the best of them and remains one of the best Duelists in the Department. As Head Auror, he still takes on field cases, still runs around after dark wizards, still puts himself out there. He hasn't the endless energy of youth that he used to have, used to take for granted, but he also isn't one who tires easily. At least, he had thought so before his three grandsons ran him ragged.

They rode the Dragon twice before moving on the Forbidden Maze, the Graveyard, the Hippogriff Corrales, and the Chamber of Secrets. It's nearly three hours later that the boys finally decide it is time for lunch.

As they get closer to the food court, though, Harry could hear the shouts of people trying to out advertise their competition.

"Come try Harry Potter's favourite ice cream!"

"This is the Potter family's secret recipe for Fish and Chips!"

Harry rolls his eyes.

.x.x.

"I want pizza!"

"Me too!"

"I want nachos!"

"Ice Cream!"

"Slushie!"

"Cake!"

"Donut!"

Harry sits back and lets Lily handle lunch. He's done it enough times with her and her brothers to earn his retirement. It's nice to be able to sit back and let someone else do it.

"Let's go on the Hurricane after lunch," Eric says.

"I wanna go on the Penguin Flyer!" Will adds.

"The Dynamo! The Dynamo!" George shouts.

Harry smiles as he watches his grandchildren argue about which ride they would go on after lunch. He laughs when Lily cuts in and tells them they were all going to the magic show first.

"Then we'll go on the Threshal-Go-Round after that," Harry says as the boys groan.

Lily laughs, and he's not sure, but it looks like she's smirking as well.

Harry ignores it, pretends he hasn't seen it.

.x.x.

The car ride home is quiet, all three boys worn out and asleep. Harry can't help the smile as he watches them.

"Today was fun, wasn't it?" Lily says to him quietly.

Harry nods. It was despite where they had ended up going.

"We should do this again," Lily continues.

Harry nods again, though he doesn't really want to. He feels his eyes drifting close the scenery outside rolled passed him.

Harry didn't take naps, but he'll make an exception for today.

.x.x.


End file.
